


Pearlescent

by coockie8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Cute, Dating, Fluff, Groping, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Jiraiya falls head over heels in love with Orochimaru after a groping incident.





	Pearlescent

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and I think it's cute.

Orochimaru looking like a hot chick from the back was the bane of Jiraiya’s existence.

He’d been out for a walk, just enjoying the fresh air, when he’d caught sight of a totally gorgeous babe from behind. All common sense had gone right out the window, and all he could think about was what a  _ fantastic  _ ass she had. He had to get his hands on that. That tight little kimono fit her so well, and the messy bun her hair was pulled up into was just too cute. He’d played it cool, slinking up behind her and planting his hand right on her ass. He didn’t get a look at the face, but he knew that punch all too well.

A small part of him found it a little sad that he could identify Orochimaru by the exact way and how hard he hit, but it had saved him from an enemy using a transformation jutsu more than a few times, so he was kind of fine with it. He rubbed his cheek and looked up at his teammate, standing over him with his hands on his way-too-feminine hips

“What do you think you’re doing?” He scolded.

Jiraiya blushed deeply and narrowed his eyes, hopping to his feet and jabbing a finger into Orochimaru’s chest

“What do  _ you  _ think  _ you’re _ doing!?” He retorted “Why the hell do you look so much like a girl from behind!?”

The incident and their bickering had drawn a few stares. An older ninja, Bunta, who seemed to have some weird personal vendetta against Orochimaru, approached them from the small crowd they’d drawn

“He looks like a girl from the front too,” He sneered.

Orochimaru glanced up at him over his shoulder and huffed softly. Jiraiya turned a heated glare on him

“Hey! I’m the only one allowed to pick on him!” He snapped, pushing passed Orochimaru to shove Bunta back.

Bunta stumbled a bit before snickering

“Aw, protecting your  _ girlfriend _ ,” He mocked.

Jiraiya’s face went red up to his ears and he snarled, taking a step forward, clearly with the intent to start a fight, but Orochimaru grabbed his arm

“Don’t, Jiraiya,” He soothed “He’s not worth it.”

Jiraiya glanced back at Orochimaru and scoffed before yanking his arm away and turning to storm off.

“Damn, kid, didn’t know this trap had you so whipped,” Bunta drawled.

Jiraiya froze in his tracks, seething with rage. Orochimaru glared at Bunta a bit before heading after Jiraiya, ushering him along

“Don’t let people like that get to you,” He soothed.

Jiraiya sighed as he tried to force himself to calm down

“It just makes me so mad.  _ I’m  _ allowed to say those things to you, I’m obviously joking, we’re friends!” He huffed in obvious frustration “But that guy! He’s just… Uhg!”

Orochimaru let a shy little smile slip and he moved to walk next to Jiraiya instead of behind him

“It was nice of you to stand up for me. I don’t really need it, but it was sweet. Thank you,” He hummed.

Jiraiya glanced over at Orochimaru and blushed deeply before quickly averting his gaze and sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck

“Y-Yeah, well…. No prob. What’re friends for…?” He mumbled bashfully.

Orochimaru was the only one that got him all nervous and protective like that. And he didn’t get why. Orochimaru’s point was valid, it wasn’t like he was some delicate orchid that needed protecting, even if he  _ did _ look it. He glanced over at Orochimaru again and chewed the inside of his cheek

“I know what it was. Why I thought you were some babe before,” He started “I’ve never seen you with your hair up, so it threw me off,” He explained, putting his arms up behind his head “And that kimono is new, it’s got a tighter fit than what you normally wear.”

Orochimaru turned his head to look at Jiraiya

“I didn’t know you paid such close attention to my appearance,” He commented.

Jiraiya dropped his arms and blushed deeply

“I-I don’t! I just… W-We’re on the same team, so we’re together a lot, so I n-noticed, th-that’s all!” He stammered.

Orochimaru covered his mouth and giggled softly, only making Jiraiya blush more

“You’re silly,” He teased “It’s not bad that you pay attention, it’s sweet.”

Jiraiya swallowed thickly and crossed his arms, turning his head away from Orochimaru and grumbling under his breath. Why did he have the sudden urge to hold Orochimaru’s hand?

“So what’s with the new look anyway, you got a date or something?” He wondered bitterly.

Orochimaru reached up and brushed a stray lock of his hair behind his ear

“No, it’s just warm,” He explained with a shrug “This kimono is made of thinner material and I wanted to get my hair off my neck. Do I really look date-ready?”

Jiraiya glanced over at Orochimaru and his breath hitched at the sight of a light blush on his cheeks.

“N-No… Yes? Maybe? I don’t know!” He panicked “It’s just different so I was just wondering!”

Orochimaru tilted his head before folding his arms, hiding his hands in his sleeves. Cute. Jiraiya loved when he did that. He crinkled his nose and quickly shook that thought from his mind. Orochimaru was  _ not  _ cute, he was a girly, high-waisted jerk. Jiraiya peeked over at Orochimaru again, who seemed content to just walk together in silence.

“You’ve got a pretty nice butt, by the way,” He informed, God only knows why.

Orochimaru looked over at him, but didn’t say anything. Almost like he was waiting for Jiraiya to process what he’d just said, out loud, to Orochimaru’s face. But he’d already processed it. He’d processed it as it came out of his mouth. And now he didn’t know where to go from there.

“... Thank you?” Orochimaru finally said, when Jiraiya didn’t speak.

Jiraiya just nodded curtly. Could this get anymore odd? A hand grabbed his butt and he jumped, letting out a very undignified squeak. Orochimaru covered his mouth to stifle a giggle again

“Hmm… So do you,” He teased.

Jiraiya blushed deeply and just stood there, gaping in shock at Orochimaru, who had, apparently, just grabbed his butt. The worst part was Jiraiya couldn’t even be mad, not without being a total hypocrite. He swallowed thickly and continued walking, Orochimaru following close behind.

Jiraiya's mind was racing now. Had it just been a joke, Orochimaru being a normal person and having a good-natured laugh with a friend, or had it been more? Did Orochimaru have a thing for Jiraiya? Because Jiraiya was beginning to think he had a thing for Orochimaru. He glanced down at Orochimaru's hand, no longer hidden in his kimono sleeves. Fuck it, nothing ventured, nothing gained. He gently grasped Orochimaru's hand and held it, heart hammering in his chest. Orochimaru hummed softly and returned the gesture. Jiraiya blushed deeply and grinned, success!

They walked like that until they arrived at Orochimaru's place. Jiraiya looked up at the building, where he knew Orochimaru lived alone in that apartment. Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya and tilted his head

"Is something wrong?" He wondered "Did you want to come inside?"

Jiraiya looked down at Orochimaru

"Way to make this feel like the end of a date," He teased.

Orochimaru looked down at where they were still holding hands

"Is that not what this was?" He asked softly, tone hopeful as he peeked up at Jiraiya through his bangs.

Jiraiya swallowed thickly. Was it? Did he want it to be? Kind of a lame date if it was, and he didn't make a very good impression. He was jostled from his thoughts by Orochimaru pulling his hand away, gaze averted, looking embarrassed. Jiraiya winced, he'd taken too long to answer

"I…" His voice cracked horribly on that and he cleared his throat before trying again "I didn't think it was, but… We could go on an actual date some time… If you want?"

Orochimaru peeked up at him again and smiled

"I'd like that," He hummed, kissing Jiraiya on the cheek before heading inside.

Jiraiya bounced excitedly before turning on his heel and heading home.

After having a small freak out when he arrived home, Jiraiya told himself his reaction had simply been because Orochimaru had dressed differently and looked like a girl. It wasn't that Jiraiya was attracted to Orochimaru, or boys at all! Now, he was heading to the training grounds to meet up with his teammates.

His breath hitched softly when he arrived and caught sight of Orochimaru, dressed like he normally did, but somehow so radiant. Shit. So Jiraiya  _ did  _ have a crush, it wasn’t just the look. He blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck before approaching Orochimaru, taking a moment to really look his over. He’d never really realized how unflattering his usual kimono was, until now, after seeing him in something so thin, and form-fitting.

“Hey,” He greeted awkwardly.

Orochimaru looked up from the scroll he was reading and smiled

“Good morning,” He hummed, standing up and kissing Jiraiya’s cheek, making him blush like crazy.

Jiraiya swallowed thickly, Hiruzen and Tsunade weren’t there yet, Jiraiya had headed out early in hopes of being alone with Orochimaru. He loosely wrapped his arms around Orochimaru’s waist

“So, I was thinking we could go get something to eat after we’re done here today. You know, as a date?” He suggested, trying desperately to seem cool about it.

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Jiraiya’s neck

“You want to take me on a date  _ after  _ we’ve been training all day?” He hummed “I’ll look awful. Will you be okay with that?”

Jiraiya snorted and waved a hand flippantly

“I don’t think it’s  _ possible  _ for you to look awful,” He drawled.

Orochimaru’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply at that comment

“I didn’t know you thought so highly of my appearance,” He mumbled, lowering his gaze, letting his hair fall in his face to hide his blush.

Jiraiya wanted to kiss Orochimaru so badly, but no… He’d wait. He’d build to that. He hesitantly pulled away when he saw Tsunade and Hiruzen approaching.

By the time they’d finished with their day, Jiraiya was beat. A small part of him was regretting deciding to do go out with Orochimaru  _ after  _ training. But it was just to get something to eat, that wasn’t strenuous. He groaned as he flopped down on the ground, leaning against a training stump. Orochimaru sat down next to him and hummed

“Are you too tired to go out?” He asked softly.

Jiraiya shook his head

“No, I’m great! Let’s go. Where do you like to eat?” He assured, waving a hand flippantly, trying to hide that he was still out of breath.

Orochimaru waved as Tsunade took off, Hiruzen had left a while ago, just leaving them to their training. He rested his head against Jiraiya’s shoulder once she was out of sight

“It’s really not that big of a deal. We can go out some other time,” He soothed “You went really hard today.”

Jiraiya sighed softly and wrapped an arm around Orochimaru’s shoulders

“Think I was just showing off… Trying to impress you,” He admitted, blushing deeply as he did.

Orochimaru let a cute little smirk slip, but he didn’t say anything. Jiraiya took a deep breath before hopping to his feet

“Alright, let’s go. I’m ready!” He exclaimed energetically.

Orochimaru hummed contently and stood, brushing his kimono off before following after Jiraiya.

Dumplings. Quick and easy. And Jiraiya really wanted to watch Orochimaru eat dumplings. It turned out to be as cute as he’d imagined. Jiraiya got a bit lost in thought, as he backtracked, trying to figure out  _ exactly  _ when literally everything Orochimaru did became adorable. But here he was, his own dumplings untouched, as he watched Orochimaru eat, eyes wide and face horribly red. Too cute. When? When did he become to damn cute? With his huge, snake eyes, and his round cheeks with the high cheek bones, and his pouty lips; those long, feminine fingers; high-waisted, wide hips. Jiraiya cleared his throat and tore his gaze away. He was so screwed.

“Hey, Oro,” He started before swallowing thickly.

Orochimaru halted, mouth open slightly, dumpling stick just centimeters away from his mouth

“Yes?”

Jiraiya put his own food aside and rubbed the back of his neck

“W-When did you get so damn cute?” He stammered.

Orochimaru blinked in confusion and tilted his head

“Cute? Well… Yesterday, as far as I know. That’s when you first started showing interest in me. I figured it was just how I looked yesterday,” He mumbled with a shrug “I actually expected you to call the date off today when you saw me…”

Jiraiya looked back up at him, so had he

“Me too… But then I saw you, and I just wanted to kiss you…” He chuckled nervously, face still vibrant red.

Orochimaru covered his mouth and giggled, blushing deeply. Jiraiya’s heart skipped a beat and the urge to kiss Orochimaru all over became nearly unbearable. Man, was he a love-struck fool, or what?

“Aww, are you two on a little date?” Bunta’s mocking voice snapped Jiraiya out of his love-lorn daze.

His face was red now for a whole different reason. He glared over his shoulder at the older man, blood absolutely  _ boiling  _ with rage

“Fuck off,” He spat.

Orochimaru just resumed eating his dumplings, looking adorable as fuck, effectively deflating Jiraiya’s bravado as he resumed his love-lorn staring

“Yes, Bunta, we  _ are  _ on a date,” Orochimaru informed politely once his mouth was no longer full “So if you could kindly be on your way, we would appreciate it.”

Bunto flinched and his eyes widened before he snarled

“You arrogant little brat!” He snapped, grabbing Orochimaru by the hair and pulling him to his feet “I’ll make sure you learn a little respect!”

Orochimaru winced and grabbed at Bunta’s hand

“Let go!” He huffed.

Jiraiya was immediately on his feet, but sort of frozen, not completely sure what to do

“H-Hey! Let him go!” He snapped.

Bunta narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya and shoved him away

“This is between me and the trap! Butt out!” He snarled.

Orochimaru reached into his pouch, grabbing a kunai and slicing Bunta’s wrist, causing his to yell and release Orochimaru’s hair, stumbling back a bit

“You little-”

“Touch me again and it’ll be your throat I slit!” Orochimaru hissed, eyes narrowed, pupils so thin they were barely visible.

Bunta flinched back, visibly paling before scoffed and left. Jiraiya just stared at Orochimaru in a bit of awe for a moment before approaching him

“Sorry I wasn’t much help there…” He muttered.

Orochimaru just smiled at him and nuzzled his cheek

“That’s alright. Everyone has off moments,” He soothed.

Jiraiya shivered excitedly and leaned into the nuzzling, heart skipping a beat again. He was so incredibly screwed. If he didn’t get ahold of himself, it would reach the point he’d follow Orochimaru to hell and back if he let him. But why would he  _ want  _ to get ahold of himself, when it felt so incredible!?

“Now,” Orochimaru cooed while ruffling Jiraiya’s hair “Do you want to come back to my place?”

Jiraiya bounced excitedly

“Yeah!” He chirped, eagerly following after his beautiful teammate.  
  


Back at Orochimaru's apartment, Jiraiya's love-struck idiocy was interrupted by his need to explore a new environment. He'd never been in Orochimaru's place before. There wasn't much to it, simple and modest. Unlike the absolute disaster that Jiraiya's place was.

"You didn't eat on our date. I can make you something if you're hungry, Orochimaru offered.

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"No, it's okay," He assured.

Orochimaru lead Jiraiya to the couch and sat him down before sitting next to him, staring at him eagerly. Jiraiya cleared his throat before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Orochimaru's lips. They were as soft and plush as he had imagined, and they were a bit sweet, probably from the dumplings. Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's neck and pulled him closer, practically crawling into his lap. Jiraiya fell back a bit, quickly putting a hand behind himself for stability. Apparently Orochimaru had been as eager as he had. He wrapped his free arm around Orochimaru's waist and pulled him completely into his lap, breaking the kiss to breath

"Jeez, Oro," He chuckled breathlessly "Take my breath."

Orochimaru pressed their foreheads together and nuzzled Jiraiya's nose

"You've been embarrassing me all day with all your staring," He informed, blushing deeply "I've never had an admirer before. At least not for my looks."

Jiraiya huffed, running his hands down Orochimaru's thighs to hike his kimono up around his waist

"I don't believe that. You're beautiful," He purred.

Orochimaru shuddered, letting Jiraiya push his kimono off his shoulders. It was still tied, so the bottom half stayed bunched around his hips, while the top half pooled around his elbows. Jiraiya smirked

"You didn't wear your mesh mail today," He commented deviously "Were you expecting this?"

Orochimaru licked his lips and averted his gaze 

"I was hoping for this," He admitted.

Jiraiya reached down to cup Orochimaru's butt, blushing deeply when he felt no underwear

"No kidding," He breathed.

Orochimaru leaned back slightly, and flirty little smirk on his lips

"I wasn't wearing any yesterday either," He purred.

Jiraiya's brain died at that. When he'd copped a, rather undignified, feel, there had only been a very thin layer of cotton between his hand and Orochimaru's bare skin.

"Y-You're evil," He whimpered.

Orochimaru tugged the tie of his kimono off before stripping. Jiraiya swallowed thickly, now he felt overdressed. He ran his hands over Orochimaru's butt then down his thighs, just feeling his perfect skin. He leaned forward to shower Orochimaru's throat with kisses and nips, deliberately leaving hickeys.

It wasn't like bedding Orochimaru would be a brag-worthy accomplishment. He was a loner, and widely considered a freak, so it wasn't like he had hoards of adoring fans or anything, but  _ Jiraiya  _ considered it brag-worthy. Orochimaru was strong, and smart, and beautiful, and Jiraiya wanted everyone to know he'd been claimed.

"Marking your territory?" Orochimaru teased breathlessly, with no intention of making Jiraiya stop.

He was more than content with everyone knowing he belonged to Jiraiya. He didn't care if it made anyone think any more or less of him, he just wasn't ashamed of being in love, and having that love returned.

"Yes," Jiraiya chirped once he was satisfied. 

Orochimaru delicately ran his fingers over Jiraiya's pulse

"May I leave a few?" He cooed.

Jiraiya tilted his head out of the way, an invitation. He bit his lip to silence a gasp when Orochimaru sank his sharp little teeth into him. Jiraiya left marks, Orochimaru intended to leave scars. Jiraiya intended to let him.

And leave scars he did. By the time they were done, curled breathlessly together in Orochimaru's bed, there was barely an inch of Jiraiya's skin that hadn't been marred. But you'd never hear him complain. The stinging pain in his back from where Orochimaru had clawed the hell out of him served as a sweet reminder of their love.

Jiraiya glanced down at Orochimaru, who was curled against his side with his head against his chest, sleeping soundly. He let a goofy, love-lorn grin slip and he kissed Orochimaru's forehead, cording his fingers through his hair.

Orochimaru looking like a hot chick from the back was the best thing that had ever happened to Jiraiya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
